


暫無

by lou096284



Category: fgo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou096284/pseuds/lou096284
Summary: ※想說都寫了同人※就是不能缺補魔梗啊（並不）





	暫無

「走、開！……唔、嗯嗯……」

氣上心頭，開口推拒的同時卻不慎給對方將舌尖探入口腔的機會。後頸和腰部被自然而然覆上的大手給緊緊壓制住，身體緊貼，男人身上清冷的香味撲面而來，低溫靈活的軟物在腔室內肆意搜刮著少女的津液。

本想以牙齒做出反擊的意圖被他先一步伸來的手給捏住了臉頰，藤丸立香痛苦的皺起眉頭。被強制張開小嘴的酸澀感使得眼角迅速的堆積起生理上的淚水，初次接吻就被迫挑戰著最高級別，沒有任何經驗的少女只能無助的承受著男人的動作。

「咕……哈啊……」

舌頭交纏發出的黏膩水聲刺激著感官，肺泡因缺氧而燃燒著。粗暴的激吻持續了很長一段時間，久到立香都快要以為自己會窒息在這場掠奪中才堪堪停止。唇舌間拉出來的淫靡水絲被男人收回舌頭時優雅的捲進口中，吞嚥時形狀優美的喉結上下滾動，讓近距離目睹的少女忍不住移開了視線。

白衣弓兵貌似有些意猶未盡的舔著姣好的唇瓣，放開了臉頰的手改為滑到她耳畔玩起了幾縷橙髮，「呼……雖然魔力的質量很低，但妳的味道卻意外的不錯呢。」

無暇顧及身前人那輕浮的言論，如獲大赦的少女正努力的吸著氧氣。立香警覺的瞪著對方，下意識的退後拉開了兩人之間的距離。不料這樣的行動卻惹的黑髮從者低啞的笑了一聲，隨即三步併作兩步的上前掐住了她的腰，刻意施力的將少女一把按到了牆上，「呃……！」

「喔呀，您想去哪裡呢？Master。」外貌與阿周那並無二致的男人低下頭，薄唇如狩獵般貼上了「御主」因痛呼而高仰起的頸部線條。粗啞的呼吸全數噴灑在少女敏感的頸脖上，滿意的感覺到她不由自主的顫慄。

被弓弦緊縛在背後的雙手因為這一撞劃出了令人寒顫的傷口，灼熱又尖銳的麻痛感從手腕處如蟲蟻咬噬般蔓延而上。少女再度倒抽了一口冷氣，原來積蓄在眼眶打轉的眼淚流了下來。

看到了她的淚水，白衣弓兵緩緩瞇起了那雙眼尾上挑的黑眸。似是豪不在乎少女身上的血污是否會弄髒一身潔白的他一般，伸手輕柔的環過了立香的腰並撫上了藏匿於背後的傷口——狠狠一捻。

「噫！」毒辣的動作使得少女御主再次痛呼出聲，她咬牙切齒的同樣瞇細了那雙因憤怒而異常光亮的橙黃色眼睛。惡狠狠的瞪著沒有任何顧忌，向她展露出邪佞笑容的男人，「你混蛋……！」

「被賦予了疼痛卻絲毫沒有示弱呢，真可愛。」模樣狀似親暱的又吻了吻立香紅腫的唇，黑髮的從者將少女抬起，接著將膝蓋插入了少女的腿間以供她支撐。空出來的一隻手以指甲在包裹著黑色絲襪的大腿上輕輕的打著轉，一隻更是曖昧的以指尖騷刮著大腿內側，「方才，為了牽制妳帶著的那個弓兵可是費了我不少功夫呢。」

肆無忌憚的手指在不可言喻的地方描摹著，敏銳的察覺到立香正極力抑制著身體反應，黑髮從者靠上了少女敏感的耳朵，用著與本尊相似的穩重語調說著悖德的話語，「雖然應該在捉到妳的當下就殺掉妳這位拯救人理的御主才對……但不巧的是我剛才消耗了大量的魔力，只能稍微拿妳來湊數了。」

「那還……真是委屈你了。」痛覺與快感交雜消磨著少女所剩不多的自制力，不斷落出眼眶的淚水快分不清楚是因為哪種刺激所影響。縱使身體狼狽的發抖著，立香卻依舊抬起頭直視男人的眼眸，「那在開始之前，可以讓我問個問題嗎？」

質感高級的白色手套覆上了少女俏麗的小臉微微摩挲，如墨般深不見底的黑眸與模糊微亮的金眸對峙。似是提起了什麼興趣般，白衣弓兵表情玩味的道，「我倒是可以聽聽看妳要說些什麼。」

話音剛落，發出了清亮的「嘶啦」一聲。腿根處的絲襪被蠻力扯破，少女心裡的警鐘嗡嗡作響，直覺想夾緊的雙腿被男人惡意的頂開固定。

「哼嗯……你是幕間的那位『黑』，還是跟贗作同樣原理的抖S前輩啊？」說出口的話語止不住顫抖，意識到的立香即刻咬破了自己的舌頭以維持住表面的倔強。

像是察覺到什麼般抬起了她的下顎，果不其然看到了少女嘴角溢出些微的猩紅。黑髮從者微歪著頭，好似聽到了愚蠢的笑話般嘲弄的開口，「啊啊，難道您沒想過本尊也可能對著御主懷抱著這樣污穢的感情嗎，Master？」  
「嗯，是沒想過。」

立香果斷的答覆倒是讓男人一時間斂起了笑容，少女御主見狀，面上更是故意笑出了一抹稱得上是愉悅的弧度，「所以我很確定，你才不、是…我的從者！」

嬌嫩處被故意柔捏造成話語的中斷，白衣弓兵若有所思的看著立香那不符合處於劣勢者的笑靨。對於少女的挑釁他彷若未聞，「妳是第一次？」

「是…又怎樣。」陌生的觸摸所引發的刺激已經讓身體無法克制的顫抖著。立香些微扭曲的表情更是加劇了男人手上惡質的動作，「唔嗯！啊……」

「還真不錯……」

隨著唇瓣蜿蜒流下的鮮紅在白皙的皮膚上豔麗且醒目，配上少女亮的想令人摧毀的倔強眼神，被刺激出夾帶著狂亂的低喃自從者的口中溢出，黑眸漸漸充斥著強烈的破壞慾。他正想垂首舔去御主嘴角那看來香醇的血絲——

一閃而過的冷冽銀光疾駛而來。

「啊！」凌厲的箭矢因為失去了目標物只得深深沒入方才男人站立的位置。無預警失去支撐的立香腳剛落地，隨即便因為重心不穩而將悽慘的往前撲去。

「我為我的遲來致歉，Master。」冷淡沉穩的磁性嗓音從耳邊傳來，手臂被強而有力的大手給穩穩抓住而避免了面朝地的慘劇。少女御主定了定心神，感覺到雙手的束縛同時間被解放開來。

「沒事，很高興你趕來了。」看都沒看來人與早已鮮血淋漓的手腕，穩住了身形的立香一抬手便是給從者上了一道強化，「那麼接下來就麻煩你了。狠狠的把那個冒牌貨打飛，阿周那！」

「是，遵命。」

天授的英雄走到御主身前瞇細了純黑的眼睛，化作弓弦的焚藍火焰映著男人的臉看上去更加冷酷。由阿耆尼所授的火焰之弓隱約發出了咆嘯的聲響，好似是在回應著命定者憤怒的情緒一般。

「……冒牌貨？」見到了來者後，黑髮從者的表情瞬間以顯而易見的速度扭曲了起來。他伸手喚出了與本尊一模一樣的弓矢，「哼哼，妳何不問問妳面前這個正直高潔的天授的英雄，我是不是冒牌貨呢？」

飽含著玄外之音的話語讓阿周那與少女御主互相交換了一個眼神。

見阿周那朝她點點頭，立香雙手叉腰，倒豎著柳眉指著自家從者回道，「拜託，看就知道了。人家阿周那可是內斂禁慾系的設定，哪有像你這樣毀人設。」

「Master，請不要說些奇怪的話。」

「可是剛剛他捏我手腕那一下真的很痛啊……好歹也要讓他嚐嚐被細線綁起來凌辱的滋味！」

「雖然知道那傢伙本質上不是我，但外貌上還是相同的。還希望您千萬不要這麼做。」

「怎麼可能相同，你比他帥多了好嗎！這樣欺負人的渣男根本就是女性公敵！」

「看到您這麼精神我就放心了，master。不過請不要笑得這麼愉快的去挑釁敵人，要是不巧的被集火我趕來就沒意義了。」

「你不是在嗎？我最棒的從者？」

「這句話您倒是可以多說一點。」

含著暴躁氣息的箭矢打斷了兩人的對話。

「我說……你們……！」被視為冒牌貨的白衣弓兵先是愣愣的看著主從兩人互相鬥嘴，在意識到自己被無視了片刻後，隨即憤怒的展開了攻擊。

「你看，才說幾句話就演不下了。」少女御主彎起豔紅的唇角，「可惜我也不想陪你玩了——Archer！靈基修復！寶具開放！」

從者閉起了眼睛。

黑暗降臨。

「神聖領域擴大，空間固定，神罰執行期限設定……全部批准完畢。用這濕婆的憤怒，讓你們命喪於此吧——」

對一切事物展開判定程序，冰冷且不容質疑的神聖光輝在天授的英雄手中凝聚，無形的威壓好似凝固了他周身的氣流。

男人緩緩睜開了不帶有任何情緒，彷彿能如黑洞般將一切吞噬進去純黑色雙眸。

「——破壞神的手影！」

映在那名冒牌弓兵眼簾中最後的畫面，是阿周那微微上翹的唇角。


End file.
